


Time

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon can suck my ass, He has the right to be, Hopeful Ending, I just love when the fandom calls Ed a dumbass, I wrote it a month ago and never published it, I'm not saying that people with social porblems are dumbasses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oswald is hesitant, Scheming, Trust, cheek kiss, patience - Freeform, post 4x18, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ed comes and visits Oswald after they save the day incident to catch up and address the rumors coming out of the Narrows.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is REALLY late. When I finished writing it I wasn't that thrilled about it, and I then I forgot about it. However, I have now published it to give a better turn of events and how everything SHOULD have happened.

It’s a week after the whole blimp and toxin situation, and Oswald is still coping. His head refuses to stop throbbing and the anger bottled up towards Jim Gordon is only making it worse. He’s close to giving up on taking back his empire for the time being, wishing that he could put his health before his need for power first one of these days. However, he knows that won’t be happening. _Ever._ And, having Grundy- Butch, whoever he is show up every day for some piece of news is growing quite old.

 

Oswald hasn’t seen Ed since the pier, and the patching up of his mouth and thigh. He’s heard about the Riddle Factory from paid informants and why it was shut down. Lee Thompkins used to be a respectable doctor. Now, she’s a heartless leader of the losers down in the Narrows. Maybe not exactly heartless, she does seem to care about her people, but what happened to the doctor Oswald was acquainted with? The woman who hated people like him and never thought violence was the immediate course of action.

 

He isn’t sure as to why her actions have bothering him so much though. Ed was an ally and nothing more. If he's feeling generous, a small friend perhaps. But, to see him running around and stealing from banks for this woman who would be _insane_ to care for The Riddler is ridiculous to read and hear about. What the hell is he on? Oswald hopes that this is some plan of Ed’s, to gain her trust and then send her falling down with a snap of his fingers. She did break a promise to him, well, to Ed, a broken promise that kept him locked up for so long. Why wouldn’t he want to get revenge for that?

 

Yet, he’s scared that that isn’t the chance. What if this whole thing is genuine? Ed’s want to help Lee. Will Ed betray him for her? After all they’ve been through? After all Oswald has let go for him, sacrificed for him, is he going to forget about it just for a fun night? Unfortunately, Ed is a social mess. Oswald doesn’t fully believe that Ed is aware of positive or negative expressions, or behaviors that are directed him. He’s a genius, but when it comes to humans, or anything social he’s a complete dumbass.

 

Oswald drinks another glass of wine, something that is surely not helping his pounding head, and looks out the window with the news quietly coming from the TV a few feet away. He’s barely managed to live since coming out of Arkham. The house and fortune is still his, but his own investments and business are gone. He has to get them back as soon as possible. He won’t allow himself to live off money he didn’t work for.

 

There’s clearing of a throat behind him. His grip tightens on the glass, Oswald think it’s that pale ape again even though it’s rather late at night.

 

“For the last time-” He growls only to stop when he turns to see the man standing in his living room.

 

The green, double breasted suit fits his figure well. Yet, he could work anything. Including the hat, that continues to irk Oswald to the core. He would make a comment, but it’s not his place to say anything. Not anymore. He holds the hat in his right hand, his weight leaning more that way. Ed’s confident, feeling as if he’s simply able to come strolling into this house and stand in it as if he’s the king of the world. He most certainly isn’t.

 

He used to be the King of Oswald’s world though.

 

“A pleasure, Ed,” Oswald manages to say, placing his glass down on the table, “Sorry for the earlier outburst. Rough partner at the moment.”

 

Ed waves a hand, dismissing Oswald’s mistake. “I’ll have you know, you’re the only person I enjoy hearing call me Ed.”

 

He holds his smile back. “Glad to know I hold such a title.”

 

Ed does smile, placing his hat down on the couch and walking up to Oswald. “It’s been too long. And, believe me, I have much to share.”

 

“Please do. I have been curious of your latest schemes!”

 

The smile turns to a smirk, a glint sparking in his brown eyes. “You deserve an explanation.”

 

 

They sit at the dining table, Ed eating some leftovers while Oswald listens to his every word. He starts from the beginning which is the Riddle Factory. The setup was going extremely well for Ed, not his contestants, but no one seemed to care. The people down in the Narrows get entertainment from the twisted stuff Ed comes up with. Oswald would too if he didn’t have to be around their kind to do so.

 

The Riddle Factory was ruined by Lee Thompkins, something Oswald already knew but he won’t ruin Ed’s fun. She outsmarted him, regrettably, and attempted to reach down to the inner Ed, the weaker Ed, who isn’t worth anyone’s time(according to Ed, the Riddler). He admits that he fears weaker Ed’s emotions will blossom if certain words are said, but he avoids them. He can manage to play her game without them. It’s not as if she’s said anything close to the words anyway.

 

It takes Oswald three glasses of wine to listen to this ploy. To Ed discussing the power play he’s playing on Lee by acting to be her lover. He would’ve found it amusing, her doing the same to him, if it weren’t for it being Ed. The man who has a stationary hold on his heart.

 

“That’s it. I’m not sure exactly when it’s going to end due to me wishing to see how this will end on her terms, but, we’ll see,” Ed finishes, smiling wildly at him.

 

“Wonderful, Ed. I’m content to see you having such a grand time down in the Narrows,” Oswald replies, trying to hold back his distaste.

 

 

Ed ignores the coldness in his tone. “How about you then? Jerome and all?”

 

“A waste of time-”

 

“A waste of time?! He was a lunatic, I’ll give you that, but he was a genius! I would have loved to be at your brunch for the… Legion of Horribles.”

 

“That name is the one reason out of many as to why you were better off.”

 

Ed laughs. A full, real laugh. “Maybe… I mean, I don’t fit the description. I am the opposite of ‘horrible’. How about the, ‘Legion of Horribles and the Riddler’?”

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “Your arrogance will get you killed one of these days.”

 

“What a way to go in my opinion.” There’s a pause, Ed glancing at Oswald’s hands for only a moment, “Anyway, Jerome Valeska. I want to hear about it.”

 

“He was planning on making the city crazy, Ed. The toxin was terrifying, and, I can’t run a city that’s untenable. The explanation as to why I was working with him, he forced me to join truly, was because he was… _charming_. Not to me, of course. To everyone else! I would have been dead meat if I disagreed with him! I had to go along with the plan to survive.”

 

 

Oswald continues by the wondering look in Ed’s eyes, “I told Jim the plan of what I knew, hoping to have some sort of safety net when it was all over. While Scarecrow and Tetch were loading up the blimp, zeppelin, whatever it was, they discovered that I had betrayed the group. They knocked me out and tied me up upon the flying contraption, leaving me stranded in the air with the hypnotized captain. In the end, I called Jim Gordon, he told me to steer the thing over the river, and I saved the day. Not like I got credit or anything-”

 

“The ass would never give someone like us credit, Oswald,” Ed declares, curling his fingers.

 

“He left me stranded over the damn river for hours, Ed! As a thank you! I’m going to get him back for everything he’s done to me one of these days, Ed. I promise you that!” He’s fuming, pouring himself another glass.

 

Ed reaches out, stopping Oswald’s hand from pouring any more. “I suggest you stop. You were already drinking a glass when I got here. You’ve had four glasses at the least.”

 

Oswald rips his hand away. “Edward, you have no idea of what I’ve endured. My story couldn’t have expressed it!”

 

“True, but I do know that you probably have a concussion from being knocked out. Drinking will not be the solution to that! Pain medication to lessen the pain? A concussion will likely go away if you treat your head right… something that does not include drinking wine as your only source of liquid.”

 

“I appreciate the concern. However, it will be ignored.”

 

Ed sighs, watching with a pathetic look as Oswald accomplishes to fill his glass once again. “Sometimes I wonder how you’re still alive.”

 

Oswald chuckles. “Trust me, I’ve thought the same.”

 

“I do trust you, Oswald.”

 

They connect eyes then. Ed’s eyes are soft, his face showing a longing for a… intimate response. Something endearing. “You already know how I feel about that.”

 

He quickly nods, directing his eyes to his hands upon the table. Ed plays with his fingers, his face showing a desire to say something.

 

“Are you okay, Ed?” Oswald asks slowly.

 

“Do you really trust me, Oswald? Because, I’m not in a relationship with her whatsoever! Not in a million years-”

 

“Why would I care about your relationship status?” He acts baffled, ignoring the thud in his chest at the thought of Ed dating someone other than him.

 

“You’re still in love with me. Don’t think I didn’t notice how pained you looked as your drank three glasses of wine to get through my story!”

 

Oswald shakes his head, offering a dry laugh. “Friend-”

 

“Don’t you dare ‘friend’ me, Oswald.” Ed stands, moving to put himself towering above Oswald’s chair, “It doesn’t even matter at the moment. All I need for you to know is that approaching events are going to make me look bad. Bad as if I took your trust and selfishly used it like that bitch Falcone. But, I’m not, Oswald.”

 

“Are you implying that you’ll be betraying me in the near future to betray someone else?” Oswald takes a swing from his glass. Edward Nygma is the most ridiculous, extra man he’s ever met. “Brilliant, Ed.”

 

Ed chooses to disregard Oswald’s tone of sarcasm. “Believe me.”

 

Oswald looks up at Ed for the first time, forgetting his glass on the table. “I believe you, Ed, I simply don’t appreciate being a pawn in your betrayal. I will get over it.”

 

Ed’s posture relaxes and hesitantly places his hand on Oswald’s head, following up with his thin, nimble fingers running through Oswald’s hair softly. Softly enough that it’s almost unnoticeable. “I thought about not telling you, but I know you enough to be fully aware that if I went to you with an apology it’d be very hard to earn forgiveness. Or… to fix your heart. I’m not going to do that anymore. Break your heart that is.”

 

Oswald allows Ed’s words to sink in and for Ed to remove his fingers from his hair. He told Ed a long time ago that love was a mistake. A mistake he would never make again. And, he did, with Martin, but not with Ed. Ed is different kind of love and his power is much stronger than a nine year old child’s. One mess up, one misunderstanding and his world will crumble by Ed’s hands. Oswald may trust Ed now, but he doesn’t trust fate enough to promise him a happy ending. There hasn’t ever been a happy ending for Oswald Cobblepot.

 

He suddenly stands, startling Ed a small bit. Ed steps back have a step, his breath catching in his throat. Ed opens his mouth to speak, words that are denied to speak when his mouth closes. Oswald looks up at Ed, intimidating him even with his shorter height. He loves the power he has, how it radiates off him enough to make the bigger men tremble. Not like he enjoys seeing Ed react the same way however.

 

“I appreciate the warning, Edward,” Oswald says, glancing at the clock, “Unfortunately, it’s getting late. I think it might be in your best interest to get back.”

 

Oswald places a hand on Ed’s shoulder, turning him around and walking him to the door. Although Ed doesn’t fight it, he doesn’t seem happy with the kick out the door either. His feet practically drag across the floor and keeps looking back at Oswald, most likely thinking of what to say.

 

Oswald is opening the door for him, but Ed stops him, putting his hand on top of Oswald’s and slamming the ancient door shut. His grip is firm and the slam of the door was loud enough to present anger, yet, his face is calm.

 

“If you think I don’t remember the speech at the docks about how I was a mistake, or how I told you love is weakness, then you’re terribly wrong,” Ed says, “I’ve had time to think long and hard about this. To look back at our pasts, together or not together, and the things we’ve been through. Loving me wasn’t the mistake, Oswald. Your mistake was thinking with your head and not with your heart when you decided to kill her. Love didn’t make you, us, weak. Love made us accomplish things we would only dream of. Together, Oswald, we’d be unstoppable.”

 

“If your endgame was to come into my home and give a speech about love I’ll be thoroughly pissed,” Oswald spits, “Now, please leave before I say something I’ll regret.”

 

Ed’s brown eyes look hurt, searing with pain. Damn his eyes. Damn how every emotion floods through them. Reluctantly, Ed nods with a small frown. “I understand. I’m sorry, Oswald.”

 

Oswald watches as Ed reopens the door. This is wrong. Ed is supposed to say something back, something to persuade him to let him stay. Even if it’s merely a couple of minutes. Oswald lurches forward to grab Ed’s arm, ending his plan to leave.

 

“You’re supposed to persuade me to let you stay,” Oswald says, barely above a whisper.

 

“Why fight a battle when the other clearly doesn’t want the end result?” Ed snaps. Not out of anger, out of pain.

 

“I do, Ed. I do… I just can’t put myself in a position to be hurt again. Betrayed again. Most definitely by someone I hold very dear.”

 

With a long look at Oswald, Ed smiles softly. “What is harmless but can kill you?”

 

He’s confused for a moment, not quite getting why this would be the time to speak in riddles. “...time?”

 

“Yes, time. I see you need it.” Ed reaches out to hold Oswald’s face. The same way he held it in Arkham. Including the shy brush of his thumb high along his cheek.

 

Oswald feels a cold shiver go through him from Ed’s touch. Ed’s second touch today that has no real connection to friendship. Something more than friendship more like. He’s catching Ed’s signs, signs to be together again. He really has made this whole visit about sending this message.

 

Ed leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Oswald’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, Oswald,” He whispers into his ear before pulling away, smiling.

 

He’s too lost for words as Ed opens the door and leaves, shutting it quietly behind him. Oswald’s decides that Ed is out to mess with his head for the time being. He trusts Ed to believe him when he says through words and touches that he wants more, but for the time being, Ed's going to tease him. And, shamefully, Oswald is looking forward to it. Some other game to play with Edward Nygma.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sweet. I'm writing angst right after.


End file.
